


Like a friend

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Hunter Edward, M/M, Vampire Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Things aren't the same...





	Like a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters

Everything hurt.

Edward wheezed and coughed, tasting the sharp metal tang of his own blood on his tongue as he slowly tried to sit up, ignoring the aches and pain that throbbed all over his body only to cringe when his broken ribs cried out in agony. So he fell back and tried to breathe through the pain, ignoring the crossbow strapped against his back under his torn jacket and the stakes strapped to his belt along with the silver blades in the holster on his left leg.

Two hours.

Honestly he’s surprised he’s lasted this long, then again, he had a little help.

Edward turned over onto his side, biting back another moan of pain as he looked around to find himself in front of the burning house as the flames continued to rage violently even in the after math of the explosion. Bits and pieces of burning rubble fell around him, crumbling into ash as it hit the ground.

Green eyes stared coldly at the scene as he wrapped an arm around his waist and sat up a little to watch as the fire danced and rose up to the night sky, when a figure suddenly appeared to his left. Edward instinctively reached for one of the stakes in his holster, ignoring the pain to turn towards the newcomer only to pause at who he saw.

Pitch black hair down to his shoulders, warm bronze skin and beautiful brown eyes. The young man’s head gave a tilt while his lips twitched up in a smirk. Edward swallowed hard.

“Jacob, you’re alive.”

The man’s smirk grew a little more as he stepped forward until he went down to a crouch in front of Edward, “Yep. Despite the fact that you tried to blow me up.” The man said simply before reaching out to touch the edge of the blade that Edward still had raised, letting out a soft hiss as the metal burned his skin as he let his finger slip around the tip, “I feel like I should be worried about the fact that you’re always trying to kill me.”

“I was thinking the exact same thing about you.” Edward said as he watched the others every move, while Jacob just gave a snort as he lowered his hand and leaned in closer, “You say that like you don’t enjoy it.” and then he closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a kiss. Edward dropped the silver stake to put his hand on the back of Jacob’s neck and Jacob moaned into it at the taste of blood on Edward’s tongue before he reluctantly pulled back and took a deep breath. “I mean, we both know I do.”

Edward took a deep breath, “What happened to the others?”

“Dead.” Jacob smirked, “Except for Jasper.”

“You helped him escape?”

“Of course I did, you can’t honestly expect me to let my mate die Edward.” Jacob said tossing his hair back to look over to the house, “I’m surprised you’d even try to do something like that to your own brother.”

Edward’s jaw clenched as he resisted the urge to flinch back at the comment. Three years ago, he never would have dreamt of attempting to harm his brother. But he promised, they both promised that if one of them turned the other would make sure that they were put out of their misery. Tonight’s attempt was just one of many, it was convenient, a prime target since he knew Jasper would be there with at least three other covens as well. And Jacob…

Jacob was meant to be Edward’s husband not Jasper’s mate.

But three years ago things went terribly wrong.

They were hunting the way they always were. Jasper stayed home because he wasn’t feeling well and Edward insisted on Jacob staying to keep an eye on him. He didn’t like the idea of Jacob out hunting for vampires anyway. Despite all his training, Edward couldn’t bear to ever put Jacob in any kind of danger. So that night it was just him, Emmett and Rosalie out on a hunt.

Everything was fine, everything went great. They found the coven of vampires that they were hunting for and turned them to ash before they left.

It was sunrise when they got back and when they did, they found the house empty.

Jasper wasn’t in bed and Jacob as nowhere to be found. There were signs of a struggle, blood spatter on the floors and walls, Jacob’s crossbow was on the floor beside the door and Jasper’s silver sword was missing.

They were ambushed by a coven of vampires that wanted revenge for Edward and Rosalie staking a couple of their fledglings, Jacob was kidnapped and so Jasper went out to save him despite his poor health.

The details get fuzzy from there.

Six months later Jacob and Jasper were turned and mated.

It was a heart stopping moment when he first saw them together. They were in the middle of the woods. At first Edward was overjoyed to see that his brother and his love were alive since they hadn’t been able to find either of them for so long but then he noticed the bloody corpse at Jasper’s feet. He saw the blood that stained Jasper’s face and neck moments before Jacob wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist to lick the crimson flow off his neck and jaw before giving a blood stained smile.

It was so shocking that even Emmett and Rosalie froze only to go into a panic when the two were suddenly standing right in front of them.

Jacob and Jasper didn’t hurt them. On the contrary; Jacob wrapped Edward in a warm hug and Jasper smiled as he asked them how they were.

It was absolutely surreal.

They found out that Jacob and Jasper were vampires. Jasper had his own coven. Jasper was turned by woman named Maria who’d intended on adding him as a new fledgling to her own coven. Jasper managed to get away from her to find Jacob and was forced to turn him since he’d been injured by the vampires that took him. The blonde took him back with him to Maria and she accepted him as her new childe, but Jacob wouldn’t let himself be controlled and Jasper was able to find strength in the young man who was meant to be his brother in-law. They rebelled, Jasper killed her and he took over her coven; a month later he and Jacob were mated.

Edward’s world fell apart. Everything changed.

They started fighting.

Jasper and Jacob were vampires after all, the very thing they all swore they would never become. They all remembered the promise that they’d made when they first started hunting vampires.

If one of them was turned then the others would stake them; put them out of their misery and save their souls. But things changed.

It seemed that Jasper and Jacob enjoyed being vampires and had no intention of being saved. And so they fell apart and they started fighting. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward hunted them and Jacob and Jasper were not shy about fighting back. But there were rare occasions, when they had a common enemy. When a new coven came into the area that Jasper needed gone and his siblings had already signaled out as their newest targets. That’s when there would be a truce of sorts, which only lasted as until their common enemy was taken care of. After that, all hell broke loose.

Jasper ended up killing three of their newest hunters, Jacob killed two. The Cullens had only managed to kill two of Jasper’s vampires, since the blonde had obviously been training his newer fledglings. Hunting the blonde became dangerous and so they rarely ever attempted it unless they were sure that they could get out alive once they had. Of course there were times, when they got a little help.

Jacob still had a soft spot for Edward, so he’d help the human out every now and then whenever he had a target that wasn’t a part of Jasper’s coven. But it wasn’t nearly as often as Edward hoped. The kisses that Jacob gave him after a hunt, the warm smiles and hugs, Jasper knew about them but he didn’t care because they didn’t matter.

Vampires mate for life.

Jacob is completely devoted to him, body and soul, so even though the younger man had a soft spot for Edward it couldn’t ever compare to how he felt about Jasper, not anymore.

Sometimes it felt like Jacob was just toying with him when he did all those things and he wanted to hate the vampire for playing such a cruel game; for letting him taste and touch despite the fact that they both knew that it could never be. Other times, it almost felt like the only reason he looked forward to a hunt was because of the fact that he knew Jacob would be there. Even though he knew that eventually his attempts at staking Jacob would succeed and even though he knew that Jacob would drain him dry the moment that Jasper gave the word, he couldn’t stop Jacob from kissing him.

He didn’t want to.

“Where is he?” Edward asked as he sat up a little more while Jacob just shrugged as he stood up straight, “Cleaning up. One of the little ones got out, he should be done soon. Where are Rose and Em’?”

“Out of state.” Edward said as he slowly got up to his feet, biting back a hiss at the pain that ached all over his body and Jacob’s head gave a tilt, “So you went hunting without them knowing? You know you were never this enthusiastic when I was around.  I would’ve loved to go hunting with you, just the two of us.”

“You weren’t ready.”

“I’m ready now.” Jacob said with a smile and Edward’s gaze snapped up to lock onto the vampire, “Things are different now.”

“That’s the point isn’t it?” The raven asked as he took a step forward and Edward just watched him, “You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt anymore.”

“No, now I just have to worry about you hurting me.”

“Isn’t that half the fun?”

Edward gave him a dull look and Jacob laughed, raking a hand through his hair the vampire paused to look Edward in the eye, “He could turn you, you know. If you wanted him to, all you have to do is ask.”

The human almost froze, “What?”

“Jasper, he misses you. All of you, if you want he could turn you.”

“I don’t want to be a vampire Jacob.”

“But you want to be with me, don’t you?” Jacob asked taking a step forward and Edward stepped back instinctively as the vampire continued, “Things could be just the way they used to be.”

“No they wouldn’t.”

“Yes, they would.”

“You’d come back to me if I turned, is that what you’re saying?” Edward asked and Jacob almost pulled back as he looked away, “You know I can’t do that.”

“Then there’s no point in turning.” Edward said clearly and Jacob let out a sigh of frustration, “So we’re just going to keep trying to kill each other?”

“We made a promise.”

“You promised you’d always love me.” Jacob said and Edward’s heart almost cracked at the words, instead he just searched his jacket and holsters to check on his weapons as he spoke, “You promised you’d always be mine.”

Jacob shook his head, “But things are different now?”

Edward didn’t answer and Jacob huffed out a sigh, “I didn’t ask for this Edward-“

“You could have come back to me! After you were turned you could have come back and I would’ve accepted you as you are.” Edward snapped and Jacob just stood completely still, “I would’ve waited until you learned to control your thirst, but instead you turned to Jasper before you even thought of coming back to me!”

“I couldn’t help it-“

“He turned you and his sire bond compelled you into giving in to him, I know Jacob but the sire bond isn’t working on you now is it?” Edward took a deep breath ignoring the ache in his ribs before he spoke, “I’m tired of waiting for you to come back to me when I know you don’t want to.”

“He’s my mate.”

“And I was going to be your husband. I’m not going to share you Jacob, so no, I won’t turn I shouldn’t have to.”

Jacob looked away, “I still love you Edward.”

Edward looked up at Jacob and had to fight back hard against the stinging in his eyes at the look of heartache on the vampires face. Those brown eyes that he still loved so much filled with sadness but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Things are different now.”

And then suddenly Edward pulled out the crossbow he had strapped against his back, the bow snapped open with an audible clack. Silver linings covered the sides of the weapon engraved with the initials J.B gleaming in the light before Edward pulled the trigger and a silver stake shot out at lightning speed. But it didn’t hit its target, Edward suspected that it wouldn’t. Instead it hit a tree a couple of yards away from them and the human felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his own in a soft kiss.

Jacob pulled back giving a faint smile, “No they aren’t.”

And then he was gone.

Edward let out a deep breath and let his shoulders slump as he sank back down to the ground, letting the aches in his body drag him down as the flames burning around the house just continued to rage on.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Please review


End file.
